Admitting
by Popping up Blanks
Summary: Angel O'connor has liked Buffy Summers since 7th grade, Now she asks him out but he finds out it's only to get to Spike.
1. The Story So Far

Admitting

Summary: Angel O'Connor and Buffy Summers got to high school together. Angel has always liked Buffy she asks him out, but he finds out it's only to get to Spike

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon has it, if you want my story e-mail or message me and tell me where it goes.

A/N: Just a story that's been in my head for a while. The song is by Panic at the Disco. Sorry it's a little short but look at how much I've improved.

'Ok this is something I can't keep doing you've like her since 7th grade and you've never asked her out. This is the year' Angel O'Connor thought while entering Sunnydale High for his Senior year.

"Hi Spike" Buffy Summers said, oggoling Spike she glanced at Angel "Angel"

'damn ok ask' Angel thought "Buffy would you". The bell rang "Well I'll see you guys later". Spike and Angel had 1st period together "Tough break mate" Spike told Angel. "Tough break is right, I've liked the girl for 6 years and she keeps staring at you"

Spike laughed "Bloody hell, can't help it if I'm a ladies man". Angel punched his arm.

Angel had spent the day searching for Buffy, luckily he had her 6th period. 'Stop preparing yourself and ask her out!'

Buffy walked up to Angel "Hey Angel would you like to go out with me tonight?" Angel couldn't think right. "Y-yes I will when should I pick you up?" Angel asked unable to keep a smile off his face. "That's ok Wills is picking me up". "Ok"

Angel spent all 6th period smiling.

Angel had spent some time waiting with his friends, he got crap for waiting so long "Jeez Angel this girl's got you on a rope" Doyle teased. Finally Buffy arrived Angel almost flipped out of his seat he got up so fast.

"Hey Buffy you look good" Buffy smiled "You to, want to sit down? Buffy asked. "Yeah" Angel walked to a new table and pulled Buffy's chair out. "So how have you been doing?". "Alright thanks, besides being a teenager you know 'never being satisfied' all the time" Angel laughed "Yeah I do".

'Keep it going Angel don't act like a freak on your first date'. "Do you want to dance?" Angel asked. "Ok"

Have some composure 

_Where is your posture?_

_Oh, no, no_

Angel was dancing with the girl of his dreams his life was perfect

_You're pulling the trigger_

_All wrong_

_All wrong_

Something was wrong thought she didn't seem to want to be with him

_Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention_

_Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break_

Angel realized…Spike

_When I say shotgun you say wedding_

_Shotgun Wedding Shotgun Wedding_

She was using him to get to Spike

_She didn't choose this role_

_But she'll play it sincere_

He let go of Buffy and walked to the table. Buffy strolled up "Hey what's wrong?". Angel didn't look up from his drink "You". Buffy was confused "Huh?"

Angel sighed "You didn't ask me out to go out with me, you're trying to get to Spike". Buffy saw what she had done to him.

True she really liked Spike but it had been wrong to play on Angel's emotions this was the guy that would do anything for her.

"Yeah, sorry" Buffy said truly meaning it. Angel got up "Ok that's all I needed to hear I'm leaving".

'Dammit how could I have been so stupid of course she was playing this game, why can't I like someone that likes me! God I don't even know if it's just liking Buffy I am a bit too young for love, why did we have to come to this town!'

Angel opened the door to his house "Hey honey how was your night out?". Angel threw his keys on the table "Fine" and he walked upstairs. 'Great now I'm gonna brood'

He sat there for a few minutes and finally threw his book at the wall.


	2. Making Up?

Admitting

Summary: Angel O'Connor and Buffy Summers got to high school together. Angel has always liked Buffy she asks him out, but he finds out it's only to get to Spike

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon has it, if you want my story e-mail or message me and tell me where it goes.

A/N: Second chapter of my wonderful AU. I had a specific plan for this story but it basically wrote itself.

Buffy felt horrible for what she did to Angel. Angel just started to work out a lot, and got bored of school so instead of laughing he was now the cause of laughter. His grades had dropped from B's to C's and occasional D's.

Buffy blamed herself, which was somewhat true. What she did to him pushed him over the edge.

His father and sister died recently and his Mom had been getting drunk lately. He had one hope left.

Angel and Buffy recently got their third period together. 'Great I can barely stop staring in sixth period, why me' Angel thought.

Angel somehow managed to keep his mind of Buffy at least until he got to third period. 'Let's try one more time'.

"Hey Buffy". She couldn't help but notice his newly toned muscles. "Angel, I'm sorry it was just, I really wanted him to like me". Angel tried to tell her "Buffy, Spike has already fallen head over heels for someone". "Ok" was all Buffy could say.

"Want to ditch I hate chem lab anyway". Buffy felt her insides squirm "Yeah sure".

'Ok let your mouth go wild Angel why didn't you let her know your room has sustained permanent damage from that night'

Angel and Buffy sat around talking for third hour "So, who did Spike go for" asked Buffy, surprisingly uncaring, Angel shifted "Drusilla, that sort of weird girl"

"Sort of?" Buffy said "Ok very weird girl, Buffy would you want to go out tonight, actually with me?" Angel asked hopefully.

"After what I did to you? You actually want to after that?" Angel looked serious "I would've never done that, but I'm sorry I-I think I l-love you."

Buffy stood up "Maybe I'm better off not loving you, I've made up my mind already I will be going out with myself and loving someone that comes along, namely not you"

Angel instantly became hurt "I was trying to be nice, and casual where did you get so cold". Buffy laughed "I don't really know maybe when my soul mate started dating a escaped mental patient!" "Soul mate" Angel said more to himself than Buffy "So no I will not go out with you, I'll be going out with…Riley"

Buffy walked away, leaving Angel with his fourth of a heart.

BRONZE, Later than night

Xander, Willow, Oz, and Jonathan were sitting at a table watching Buffy's night with Riley "Fish Boy" Finn.

Xander spoke first "I'm gonna speak for all of us, if it's not all of us stop me now…ok what the hell is Buffy doing with Riley?"

Oz nodded "Speaking for all of us". Willow spoke "I always thought she was going to end up with Spike". Jonathan shook his head "No she always looked at Spike, but when she looked at Angel there was something". "Because Jonathan knows all about women" Xander said "Alright next time she looks at you notice her eyes then when she looks at Angel there's a fire" Jonathan explained.

After dancing with Riley Buffy was tired "Riley I think I'm gonna go home now".

"Mind if I drive you home?"

"Always the gentleman Riley Finn"

Angel was walking to his car when he heard it "What are you doing!" He heard Buffy's voice and he took off.

Riley was walking her to the car when he pushed her to the wall and started kissing her. "Riley stop"

"It's never too soon" He said as he unzipped his pants. "I want you to suck on it"

Buffy screamed "What are you doing!" He punched her and started to push her head on to his cock. Angel came running "You bastard get the hell away from her".

Angel shoved Riley off he fell to the ground. Riley jumper up and punched Angel in the face, Angel tackled him and starts to punch him over and over. Riley slowly grabbed a lead pipe when he had it firmly in his hand he connected.

Angel heard Buffy scream for him to watch out and then there was nothing.


	3. Picking Up Pieces

Admitting

Summary: You know the story

AN: Really sorry everyone that it took so long to update and that this is a pretty short chap but things have been really hectic the last few weeks.

Riley was standing over Angel's now bloody body. Buffy didn't know if he was alive or not, luckily a few people heard the noise and came out chasing Riley away.

Buffy dialed 911 "Hello I'm outside the bronze someone had been hurt".

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later. They loaded Angel onto a stretcher and drove away.

Angel awoke to a funny smell and a blurred figure sitting next to him. He tried to get up but a sharp pain stopped him. "What the hell?"

The figure put a hand on his cheek "Hey"

He still couldn't recognize it then he smelt it, vanilla it was Buffy.

"Buffy?"

"It's me Angel and thank you for tonight". Angel smiled "Anytime"

Buffy was eternally grateful if Angel hadn't been their, she shuttered, a freak would've been her first. School had just let out for summer so Buffy spent her time helping Angel

Today they were going for a picnic. They had been having a good time but then Angel had to ask the question. "Why Riley?" he asked. If only she could tell him complicated emotions were down that path, emotions that were warm and fantastic but equally scary.

"He just seemed nice" Buffy answered hoping he'd buy it. "I'll never figure you out or any of this" Angel said

"What do you mean?"

"One minute you're my crush, if guys can use that word, then you ask me out. It's meant for Spike then my image changes and why I don't know. Then you seem to actually be sorry and genuinely like me, then you explode on me." Angel explained

"Can I give you an answer in the car?"

"Yeah, I can wait"

Angel and Buffy packed up and got into the car. 15 minutes into the drive Buffy answered

"I'm scared about the way you make me feel"

Angel was confused "What do you mean?" She sighed "When I like a guy it's safe I know I'm normal then with you it's this uncontrollable thing and it scares me"

"Would you consider giving that a chance?" Angel asked as they pulled up to Buffy's driveway. She walked up to her lawn and turned around "I'm not sure"

"I got time" He said as he drove away

Buffy made sure Angel was gone and dialed Willow's number "Hey Wills, I need to ask you a favor"


End file.
